Jamas Imagine
by loveanimecouples
Summary: Una chica con oscuro pasado aparece en la vida de los Get Backers y en Ban surgiran fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, sin embargo, algunos obstaculos se interpondran entre ellos podran sobrepasarlos y poder estar felizmente juntos?


**Fan fiction Get Backers**

"**Pasado Obscuro"**

El Honky Tonk estaba tranquilo, Natsumi limpiaba algunas mesas, mientras que Paul leía el periódico tranquilamente; cuando se escucho la campanilla de la puerta anunciando que había llegado un cliente.

Natsumi levanto la mirada y saludo a la joven que estaba en la entrada.

–Bienvenida al Honky Tonk- dijo la animada chica mientras veía a la joven; era alta tal vez 1.70 de altura, cabello café cobrizo, casi pelirrojo, ojos verdes y grandes, delgada de piernas muy largas; iba vestida con unos ajustados leggins de cuero negro, botas negras hasta la rodilla de tacón, y una holgada blusa blanca.

-Gracias- dijo la muchacha mientras le devolvía la sonrisa; -¿Me podrías dar una café expreso, y una rebana de pastel de manzana, por favor- ordeno amablemente la joven mientras se dirigía hacia una mesa y tomaba asiento.

Natsumi le llevo lo que había pedido unos minutos después

-Café expreso y pastel de manzana- dijo mientras dejaba la orden en la mesa.

-Gracias- dijo la joven mientras tomaba la taza de café y sorbía delicadamente.

Ya había acabado el pastel y el café y seguía esperando, "_Maldita sea Hevn, cuando será el día que llegues temprano_" pensó la joven mientras pasaba distraídamente la taza vacía entre sus dedos.

-¿Gusta ordenar algo más? señorita…-pregunto Natsumi, sin completar la frase ya que no sabía su nombre.

-Zohar, y no gracias estoy esperando a una amiga- dijo amablemente mientras dejaba que Natsumi le retirara los platos.

Natsumi le sonrio y se fue a lavar los platos sucios.

Pasaron 2 horas más y Hevn no llegaba, Zohar empezaba a desesperarse, mientras suspiraba exasperadamente.

En ese momento, se escucho la campanilla de nuevo, Zohar creyendo que era Hevn giro en dirección hacia la puerta, sin embargo, no era ella, en su lugar entraron 2 jóvenes uno rubio de ojos cafés y otro que llevaba lentes ovalados color morado, que ocultaban un poco unos enigmáticos ojos de un profundo azul y cabello café. _Es muy atractivo_, pensó Zohar mirando al joven castaño, mientras se mordía el labio.

El joven pareció notar su mirada porque giro en su dirección y sus miradas se encontraron, Zohar desvió la mirada automáticamente para ocultar el sonrojo.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la barra y el chico rubio hablaba animadamente con la chica que había atendido a Zohar, mientras que el castaño fumaba silenciosamente. Zohar miro su reloj, 6:00pm Hevn ya iba 2 horas y media tarde, tomo su celular y marco el número de Hevn rápidamente, la llamada entro, sin embargo, Hevn no contestaba.

_¡Demonios Hevn! _pensó furiosa Zohar mientras guardaba molesta su celular en su bolso.

-Disculpe, señorita Zohar, ha estado esperando mucho ¿no quisiera pedir algo?- pregunto amablemente la joven sacando a Zohar de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, sí claro, otro café por favor pero esta vez americano, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Zohar.

-Natsumi y un café americano a la orden- dijo la muchacha de cabello negro mientras le sonreía animadamente y se iba por el café.

Zohar esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en dirección de Natsumi, pero sintió una mirada y vio que el joven de cabello café,- Ban pensó, al menos así lo había llamado el joven de cabello rubio- la estaba mirando; de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron pero esta vez fue Ban quien rompió el contacto.

Zohar ya iba a la mitad de su café cuando la puerta anuncio la entrada de un cliente, esta vez sí era Hevn, que iba con un corto vestido azul y muy escotado de enfrente, _Rayos nunca cambiara _pensó Zohar mientras miraba a Hevn con un poco de desaprobación.

Hevn la vio sentada y supo que estaba molesta.

-Oh, Zohar lo lamento mucho, lo olvide por completo- dijo avergonzada mientras iba a su encuentro.

Zohar se levanto y salió de su asiento estaba claramente molesta.

-¿Lo olvidaste? ¿En serio? Hevn habíamos quedado de vernos desde hace una semana, te hable hace dos días para confirmarte, llevo casi tres horas esperándote, y tengo cosas que hacer- dijo exasperada mientras agitaba suavemente su melena rojiza de manera altanera.

-Lo lamento, pero ya que estoy aquí, chicos vengan tengo una clienta para ustedes- dijo Hevn mientras gira a ver a Ban y a Ginji que estaban en la barra.

Ellos fueron hacia ella y se pararon a sus costados.

-Zohar permíteme presentarte al equipo de recuperación de los Get Backers, Ban Mido y Ginji Amano, ellos son los que te ayudaran a recuperar lo que me comentaste; chicos ella es Zohar Kuroudo, una vieja amiga mía y su nueva clienta- dijo señalando a los chicos que la miraban con interés.

-Es un placer conocerlos- dijo Zohar saludando con una leve inclinación de la cabeza

-¡Hola! También es un placer conocerte Zohar- dijo Ginji animadamente con una amplia sonrisa.

-Un placer- dijo Ban seriamente, mirando a Zohar ella le devolvió la mirada y estas se conectaron Zohar no podía evitar la extraña sensación que le daban esos ojos, era como atracción muy fuerte que le era difícil de controlar.

-Bueno sentémonos para que Zohar les hable un poco sobre su nuevo trabajo chicos- dijo Hevn señalando

-Esto es lo que quiero que recuperen- dijo Zohar mientras sacaba una fotografía de su bolso y la ponía enfrente de ella, donde estaban Ban y Ginji, Hevn estaba a su lado izquierdo, la foto era de una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes y en el centro un gran y enorme zafiro.

-¡Wow! Esos son muchos diamantes y mira esa enorme piedra azul del centro, ¿Ban cuanto crees que cueste ese collar?- pregunto Ginji asombrado

-Su valor supera los 500.000 dólares sin embargo, no es por eso que quiero recuperarlo, tiene un valor "sentimental" si quieren llamarlo así- dijo Zohar fríamente

-Valor sentimental, y ¿Qué clase de valor sentimental? ¿Perteneció a alguien que querías mucho?- pregunto Ginji amablemente, pero Zohar solo le lanzo una gélida mirada que le helo la sangre y lo asusto.

-Eso de es de su incumbencia, solo los contrate para recuperarlo, no para hacer preguntas-dijo Zohar con una voz fría como el hielo.

-Con ver el collar, supongo que nos puedes pagar lo que pedimos- dijo Ban mirándola también fríamente.

Zohar sonrió de un lado

-Les pagare más de lo que piden- dijo sacando un cheque de su bolso y poniéndolo en la mesa frente a Ban y Ginji, Ban tomo el cheque y se quedo sorprendido.

-¡Medio millón de yenes! Eso es mucho dinero Ban- dijo Ginji soltando la mandíbula.

Ban sonrió satisfecho

- Si creo que esto será suficiente, los Get Backers están bajo tu servicio.

-Solo una última condición- dijo Zohar con una sonrisa sospechosa, -Yo ire con ustedes.

-¿Ir con nosotros? ¿Está segura señorita Zohar?- pregunto Ginji perplejo

-Te aviso que puede haber ciertos peligros, y somos un servicio de rescate no de protección-dijo Ban

-No se preocupen por mí, solo digamos que soy una persona que tiene ciertas habilidades, que puedo usar en ciertas circunstancias- dijo mirando desafiantemente a los chicos.

Ban prendió un cigarro y soltó humo

-Como quieras, ¿Cuándo quieres que hagamos el trabajo?- dijo cruzando mirada con Zohar.

-Vendré mañana en la noche como a las 9:00 pm por ustedes estén listos- dijo Zohar poniéndose de pie.

Ban la pudo apreciar mas, era realmente hermosa, con su esbelta figura, pálida piel, ese hermoso cabello cobrizo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, pero lo más impresionante eran sus ojos, verde esmeralda que brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia, se sorprendió del camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos así que agito la cabeza ligeramente para apartar esos pensamientos. Ban y Ginji salieron de sus asientos al igual que Hevn.

-Tu comisión ya está depositada en tu cuenta Hevn, aunque debería descontarte una parte por tu retraso- dijo Zohar mirando un poco exasperada a Hevn.

-No seas tan exagerada Zohar, por favor- dijo Hevn con un gotita tipo anime en la sien.

-Los veré mañana- dijo Zohar saliendo del café.

-Que chica tan rara y fria ¿No creen? Pero era muy hermosa ¿No lo crees Ban?- pregunta Ginji viendo a su amigo que seguia mirando la puerta por donde había salido Zohar.

-¿Huh? No se, realmente no fije-contesto Ban yendo a sentarse a la barra de manera indiferente.

-Oh vamos Ban, no creas que no note como la mirabas; admitelo te parecio muy atractiva- molesta Ginji a Ban.

-Deja de decir estupideces- dice molesto Ban, sin embargo, su mente no deja de recordar los brillantes ojos de la chica, su hermoso rostro y su sensual y escultural cuerpo. Ginji estaba equivocado no era hermosa era divinamente hermosa, nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa en su vida y ahor por alguna extrana razon no podia de dejar de pensar en ella y ansiaba poder volver a verla mañana.


End file.
